Ash's Kingler
This Kingler is a -type Pokémon owned by Ash. It is the seventh Pokémon obtained by Ash Ketchum in Kanto. Biography Ash captured Kingler as a Krabby so he could prove to Misty that it was not a fluke that he captured his other Pokémon. Immediately after the capture, Krabby's Poké Ball teleported away, due to Ash already having six Pokémon in his team. Brock later explained that Krabby was sent to Professor Oak. Ash decided to use Krabby in the first round of the Pokémon League, reasoning that it would be perfect on a Water battle field, despite the fact that Krabby had never battled before. Krabby managed to defeat Mandi's Exeggutor and the experience it subsequently gained during the battle caused it to evolve into a Kingler. Kingler then went on to defeat Mandi's Seadra and Golbat, winning the match for Ash. Kingler was also used on the Ice field, where it defeated Pete Pebbleman's Cloyster, before falling to his Arcanine. Kingler stayed at Prof. Oak's lab during Ash's journey through the Orange Islands and Johto. Kingler was planned to be used in the Silver Conference, but was injured before the match and so Ash was forced to use his Squirtle. Kingler was shown informing the other Pokémon of Butch and Cassidy in Showdown at the Oak Corral. It was also seen making friends with Ash's Corphish in The Right Place and the Right Mime. Known moves Using Vice Grip as Krabby Ash Krabby Harden.png Using Harden as Krabby Ash Krabby Leer.png Using Leer as Krabby Ash Krabby Stomp.png Using Stomp as Krabby |stage2 =Kingler |img2 = Ash Kingler Water Gun.png Using Water Gun Ash Kingler Bubble.png Using Bubble Ash Kingler Crabhammer.png Using Crabhammer Ash Kingler Vice Grip.png Using Vice Grip Ash Kingler Hyper Beam.png Using Hyper Beam | Vice Grip; normal; IL013: Mystery At The Lighthouse Harden; normal; IL077: Round One - Begin! Leer; normal; IL077: Round One - Begin! Stomp; normal; IL077: Round One - Begin! Water Gun; water; IL077: Round One - Begin! Bubble; water; IL077: Round One - Begin! Crabhammer; water; IL077: Round One - Begin! Hyper Beam; normal; IL077: Round One - Begin! }} Voice actress and actor *Rikako Aikawa (Japanese and English as a Krabby) *Unshō Ishizuka (Japanese and English) Trivia *Kingler is Ash's only Pokémon to sweep an entire league match by itself (not counting one on one matches). *Ash's Kingler has used more moves in a single episode than any of Ash's other Pokémon, using eight moves in Round One - Begin. *Ash ordered Kingler to use Hyper Beam against Mandi's Golbat, despite the fact that Kingler could not learn Hyper Beam as a Krabby and had never displayed the ability to use it earlier in the battle, which was against the same opponent who had made it evolve in the first place. *While as a Krabby, Rikako Aikawa who also plays Ash's Lapras and Liza's Charla voices it in both the Japanese and English-language versions. However once it evolved into Kingler, Unshō Ishizuka who plays the Narrator and Professor Oak in the Japanese version took over the voicing for Kingler in both versions of the anime. *It is the first -type Pokémon owned by Ash to evolve, followed by Greninja. Gallery Ash Krabby.png|As Krabby pl:Kingler Asha Category:Water-type anime Pokémon